


Příjmení

by LilyElfgreen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: Menší headcanon odwaitedforgarridebsna Tumblru.





	

Po tom, co se vzali, začal Sherlock, navzdory faktu, že se rozhodli ponechat si svá jména, náhodně představovat Johna a/nebo sebe dvojitým příjmením. John, proti tomu zjevně nic neměl, ve skutečnosti zbožňoval ten hrdý výraz v Sherlockově tváři pokaždé, když se představil jako “Sherlock Watson-Holmes”, ale - a Johnovi trvalo docela dlouho, než si toho všimnul - někdy Sherlock přehodil jména a udělal z toho “Holmes-Watson”.  
  
Nejprve Johnovi tyto náhodné změny nedávaly smysl, a ani nedokázal zařadit ty téměř škodolibé úšklebky doprovázející situaci, kdy bylo neobvykle Sherlockovo jméno zmíněno jako první. Příležitostně byly tyto úšklebky až arogantní.  
  
Tak to bylo, dokud zjištění, co byl ten rozhodující faktor, nečekaně nepraštilo Johna na dalším místě činu. John odtáhl Sherlocka stranou, nejistý, zda-li má být naštvaný nebo se začít hihňat.  
  
“Sherlocku, ty idiote, přestaň to dělat!”  
  
“Netuším, o čem to mluvíš...”  
  
“Ani to nezkoušej. Jen... přestaň prohazovat ty jména.”  
  
“Johne, co si pamatuju, dohodli jsme se, že nebudeme mít společné příjmení, takže ani jedna z těchto variant vlastně není nesprávná...”  
  
Ale John ho přeruší přitáhnutím nebezpečně blízko k sobě, což Sherlocka na moment zaskočí, ztiší hlas a pokračuje:  
  
“Ale já nechci, aby celý Yard náhodou zjistil, že to je kód pro “kdo byl minulou noc ten nahoře”, takže navrhuju, abys to přestal dělat, nebo se ujistím, že tu nebude pan Holmes-Watson na velmi dlouhou dobu.”


End file.
